


The Beauty and Pompeii

by Sforzie



Series: The Beauty [2]
Category: Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Asexual Character, Castrati, Dubious Consent, M/M, Roman Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sforzie/pseuds/Sforzie
Summary: Kuja is brought to Pompeii by Senator Ardyn. He's about to be introduced to his new duties, whether he likes it or not...





	The Beauty and Pompeii

The Beauty and Pompeii  
By: Sforzie

June, 73 AD

Kuja was immediately intimidated by the crowded dock as the ferry from Ostia reached Pompeii. It was a warm summer afternoon, and the docks were full of people from all walks of life, loudly speaking over each other as they unloaded boats of their contents. 

The Senator glanced down at Kuja and took him by the wrist, turning his hand over and pressing his big thumb over the nervous flutter of his pulse. Kuja looked up at him, the tall man’s shadow falling over him and obscuring the finer details of his features aside from the golden glint of his eyes.

“There’s no reason to be afraid, Kuja,” Ardyn said, his tone nonchalant. “Just stay with me and you will be fine. No one will bother you.”

Kuja nodded, though he could not help but doubt the veracity of the older man’s words. He had heard stories of how wild Pompeii could be--who was to say no one would try to snatch him from the Senator’s shadow?

It took most of his willpower not to grab at the back of the Senator’s tunic as they disembarked from the boat. Instead he clutched his pack to his breast and kept his eyes to one of the red stripes on Ardyn’s tunic. A section of the crowd appeared to be waiting for Ardyn, as they immediately began to jostle each other and call for the man.

“Senator! Senator Caelius! Senator! A word for you!”

Kuja was impressed by how smoothly the Senator responded. He held out his hand at the crowd as he paced forward, ever so gently nudging the first flush faced courier out of his path. The way parted quite easily, then, with men in tunics and togas alike stepping aside for the Senator.

“Thank you, gentleman, I do appreciate the welcome,” Ardyn said in his usual breezy tone. “However, having just arrived in town, I will not be doing any business today. Stop by tomorrow and I might be able to fit you into my busy schedule. If it’s something more pressing, I do recommend taking it up with one of the magistrates.”

The crowd murmured amongst itself. A few of the men trailed after Ardyn as he escaped the docks and headed to one of the tall gates that dotted the city walls. Kuja kept close behind, still worried that he might lose sight of the tall, pink haired man.

“Master, what do you have scheduled tomorrow? We’ve just gotten into town.”

The Senator shrugged. “A series of naps, if I can manage them.”

Kuja just smiled and shook his head.

“Senator Ardyn!” A young voice piped up behind them.

“Not today,” the Senator said, waving a hand dismissively in the air.

“Senator, please, stop running away!”

“I’m not running, and I said--”

“ _Uncle Ardyn_!”

The Senator paused so immediately that Kuja bumped into his elbow. Ardyn rested a hand on Kuja’s shoulder as he turned to look at the young speaker. Curious, Kuja also looked behind them. A young man stood there, probably barely into puberty from the looks of him, a touch short with messy black hair and big blue eyes.

“Ah, young Noctis. I should have known I recognized that squeak.”

The black haired boy puffed his ruddy cheeks out in irritation. “I don’t squeak, Uncle.”

“Of course you do, though less since last I saw you.” Ardyn squinted down at him. “You’ve grown a little since last time. Saturnalia, wasn’t it?”

“Father and I were in Rome just in April, how did you forget already?”

“I’ve a slippery mind, didn’t your father tell you that?” The Senator patted Kuja’s shoulder before moving the hand to extend towards the boy. “What did you bring me?”

Noctis held out a slightly crumpled roll of parchment. “He wanted you to come to dinner tonight. Uncle Somnus will be there, too, and some other company.”

“What, did you read your father’s missive? That’s rude.”

“It was a long wait, sir.” The boy’s blue eyes widened comically. “Please don’t tell him I peeped!”

Ardyn gave a put-upon sigh. “Fine, fine. I won’t tell him.” He unrolled the crumpled missive, pale eyes darting back and forth briefly before he rolled it up and held it out to the boy. “Tell your father I’ll be there. Run along now.”

“Thank you!”

Kuja watched the boy run off. “Who was that?”

“That’s one of my nephews,” the Senator said tersely. “I thought you were observant, statue.”

He swallowed and looked down at the cobbled sidewalk. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

For a moment the Senator said nothing. Then he pressed the palm of his big hand into the small of Kuja’s back.

“My apologies,” he said in a kinder tone than before. “I did not mean to snap at you. Dealing with my brothers just puts me on edge.” He drew Kuja to his side instead of trailing behind, and they resumed walking.

“It’s alright, sir. I don’t deserve an apology.”

“Well, I am a Senator and quite free to give them out to whomever I please. So, no take-backs.”

“Yes, sir.” Kuja dared to look up from the sidewalk. “I didn’t really have siblings. Not directly.”

“I have two brothers living, and a sister that passed on into the shade some time ago. I’m the eldest of the four.”

“Your mother must be a strong woman,” Kuja said. Ardyn gave a little nod.

“Yes, indeed she was. Mother was the only one who could keep my brothers in line.”

“And you?”

“I was a perfect little angel,” he said with a chuckle. The Senator gave Kuja’s side a gentle nudge and guided them down a side street. “This way, my dear.”

 

A few more minutes of traversing the busy streets led them to a quieter part of town. The buildings were better kept here, aside from the occasional crack in the exterior walls or prostitute lounging about near a doorway.

The Senator’s home was nothing spectacular. Kuja had seen far greater finery when he lived back in an unimportant palace in Persia. However, he could still tell that a great deal of coin had been spent on things, and that the place was being kept in good shape during the Senator’s absence. A gruff looking fellow with sun streaked blond hair and a toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth was waiting for the Senator at the end of the entry foyer.

“Welcome back, sir,” the man said after Ardyn had latched the front door closed behind them. “We’re glad to see your safe return to Pompeii.”

Kuja wasn’t sure who the ‘we’ was, the man was the only other person he could see. Ardyn clapped his hands together loudly.

“Yes, I can see that. Where is everyone else? I know I haven’t been gone that long, but this is still a poor showing.”

“Busy making lunch and making sure everything was ready for you, sir,” the man said.

“Close enough, I suppose.” Ardyn gestured at the man. “This is Cid. He’s the foreman of the slaves here. Keeps things in order while I’m away, mostly.”

“And, who’s this?” Cid said. “Bit pretty for a kitchen slave, ain’t he, sir?”

“I know. He isn’t for the kitchen,” the Senator said. “And, his name is Kuja. Remember that, because you’ll be answering to him from now on.”

“What?!” Cid nearly spit out his toothpick. “I wrote word asking for a new hand in the kitchen, not a supervisor!”

“We don’t always get what we ask for, Cid,” Ardyn said. “You’ll still be the foreman, do not worry. Kuja will just be keeping an eye on things for me when I’m in Rome.”

Cid half turned away. Kuja heard him mutter something about rich men with too much money before the foreman looked back at the Senator. He forced a smile onto his face. “Yes, sir, as you like it.”

“Excellent. Have lunch brought to the triclinium when it’s ready, and let everyone know we’ll have a little household meeting to introduce Kuja before we go to dinner tonight.”

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir.”

Kuja watched the foreman disappear down the hall before looking to his master. “We, sir?”

“Yes, we. If I have to go be nice to my brothers so soon into my holiday, I’m taking you with me.”

“Might I ask why?”

Ardyn smiled. “Why, to help introduce you to the rest of your new duties.” He patted Kuja on the back. “Come along, now, we’ll find a good room for you.”

 

By the time the sun set and the street lamps were lit, Kuja was still feeling overwhelmed and a touch ill. It was too much excitement for one day, he supposed. He was used to a quieter life, one of lounging about and looking pretty.

Meeting the household slaves had been fairly painless. None of the slaves cared who he was, and he felt more or less the same in return. Only the foreman had any sort of opinion on Kuja, and he was keeping his grumbling to himself. Kuja was just fine with that.

The home of the Senator’s brother was aesthetically the same as the one they had just departed from. The Lucius Caelius family must have been quite wealthy, Kuja mused. He stood quietly to the side as Ardyn greeted his brothers with over the top feigned enthusiasm. He smiled politely and bowed when he was introduced to the men--both of whom had black hair like Noctis and not Ardyn’s rosy hued locks.

He knelt next to Ardyn’s couch in the triclinium, quietly observing the other guests as various men filled the dining couches. Ardyn occasionally would lean in a bit to tell him who was who. There were a few rich businessmen, like those of Ardyn’s own family, as well as one of the city aediles. Most of the men looked more interested in the free food and possibility of gossip from Rome from Ardyn than anything else. The men all greeted the Senator with his due respect before lounging on their own couches, but most of them paid little mind to Kuja. He was just a slave, after all, so that was to be expected.

Kuja had sat in on enough boring lunches and dinners to not be impressed by this one. There was nothing wrong with it--the food looked and smelled like it was of excellent quality--but it was just the standard fare of men gossiping about politics and business. After the meal had concluded, Ardyn raised a toast, thanking his brothers for the wonderful welcome home meal.

And, in exchange, he had Kuja perform for the gathering.

He was not nervous, no, not exactly. Kuja had sung and danced for more important gatherings of men than this one. The only man of any real importance beyond Pompeii that was here tonight was the Senator himself. And it was Ardyn that Kuja did not want to disappoint.

So he sang a sad, alluring love song and danced as gracefully as he could while in a plain linen tunic. The eyes of the men were on him, some more attentive and focused than others, but enough that Kuja felt that Ardyn would say he had suitably performed his duties.

When he was done the men clapped appreciatively, and one of them asked for another song. So he sang another, and then one more before Ardyn chided them into letting Kuja rest his voice. Kuja returned to his seat next to the Senator’s couch. He kept his eyes down, focused on his bare knees, not out of some seeming modesty, but rather because he was trying to avoid the gazes of the other men.

In Rome, some few weeks ago, Ardyn had promised him that he would not have to do anything unseemly with any man that he did not want to, regardless of their standing. Now, feeling the eyes of some of the other men boring into him, he worried whether or not the Senator was a man of his word.

The men lingered longer, drinking wine and conversing. By the time the first of the businessmen declared that it was time to head home, they had things to tend to in the morning, Kuja wasn’t sure if he could stand up. He had been kneeling there for so long that his feet had fallen asleep. When Ardyn got up and Kuja had to follow, he desperately hoped that the other men could not tell his feet felt like they were being stabbed with needles.

One of the men came over to where Kuja stood next to the Senator. He was a tall, slender fellow with blond hair and dark eyes. There was something a bit angular and sinister about the man that put Kuja on edge. The man offered a polite half bow to the Senator.

“Senator Caelius, I must commend you on your beautiful acquisition,” the man said. He gestured toward Kuja. “He is quite exquisite.”

“Thank you, Mateus,” the Senator said with an easy smile. “Kuja, this is Marcus Petronius Mateus. He’s one of the aediles of Pompeii.”

“An honor to meet you, sir,” Kuja said in his most polite tone.

“And such an enchanting voice,” Mateus said. He shifted his attention to the Senator. “You must let me borrow him sometime.”

“ _Borrow_?” Ardyn echoed, his tone coy. “He was quite expensive, Mateus. I don’t think I could let you enjoy his presence for _free_.”

The aedile made a thoughtful noise in his throat, dark eyes glancing over to Kuja and then back to his master. “I believe we can come up with an agreeable amount of coin for his time.”

 

“I don’t like that man, Master Ardyn,” Kuja said as he followed the Senator back through the dark streets of Pompeii. “I don’t like the look of him.”

“Oh, come now,” Ardyn said. “He’s no more reprehensible than any other politico of Rome.”

“I still don’t like him.” Kuja huffed softly and rubbed at his bare arms.

“You can learn to like anyone,” was the Senator’s soft reply. “This is to be part of your duty, Kuja. We talked about this before, don’t you remember?”

“I do.”

The Senator stopped and rested his hands on Kuja’s shoulders. “I will make it part of my agreement with the magistrate that he is only permitted to touch you if he asks your permission to do so.”

“But, I’m just a slave, sir, why would he ask me for permission?”

“Because I am a Senator, and he wants to be in my good graces.” He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. “You play nice, and I’ll give you a share of whatever he pays me.”

Kuja pursed his lips and looked up at his owner. “You’d better make him pay a lot, then.”

“Of course, my little statue.” He squeezed Kuja’s shoulders. “Remember the look on his face, Kuja. That isn’t something for you to fear. That is a symbol of your power. He _wants_ you. And he won’t be the only one. And you, my dear little one, will use that desire against them.”

“To what end?”

“Information, primarily,” Ardyn said. “Nothing deliberate. Men will talk, they’re stupid like that. You and I both know that.”

Kuja nodded, still feeling uneasy. “If you think it will make you happy, sir.”

“Oh, it will make me exceedingly happy. And I will make it worth your while.”

 

Four days later, the Senator presented him with a beautiful new tunic crafted from pale blue silk, and told Kuja he was to go to the house of that unpleasant aedile and entertain the man. He did not want to go the house of the aedile. But his master simply kissed him on the forehead and patted his cheek and told him to be good. And, as he did not wish to disappoint his new owner, Kuja dressed in the lovely silk tunic and made his way out into the muggy afternoon. He did not have any trouble following the Senator’s directions to the house of Marcus Petronius, as the aedile lived in the same old affluent part of town as Kuja now did. 

The burly fellow guarding the front door gave Kuja a doubtful look as he approached.

“What do you want?” the guard asked with a grunt. “The aedile is busy today.”

“My name is Kuja. I’ve come for.. from Senator Caelius. On business.” Kuja swallowed. He wasn’t nervous, no, he had been forced into this sort of thing with the General’s associates, but the whole setup was new and left him feeling vulnerable.

The guard squinted down at him for a moment. Then he half turned to open the door. “Go ahead. The Master’s been expecting you. He said to wait in the peristyle.”

Kuja mumbled his thanks and entered the aedile’s home. It was well appointed, but the lavish furnishings had an unused look to them, as though no one really lived in the house. He found the peristyle, its gardens lovely and blossoming in the summer swelter.

After a few minutes he heard the soft patter of sandals on the mosaiced floor, and turned to see the aedile approaching him. He was still as unreadable as ever, face an angular expressionless mask that offered no hint of the man’s thoughts.

“I do apologize if I kept you waiting long,” the man said. “I was finishing some business arrangements.”

“You needn’t apologize to me, sir,” Kuja said. He offered a quick half bow. “I am here at the Senator’s behest.”

“Yes. And very punctual. I like that.” The aedile stared at him for a moment before turning away. “Follow me.”

They went to a quiet side room that looked as unlived in as the rest of the house. It was sparsely appointed, with just a bed and a lamp and a small wooden chair, but Kuja supposed that not much more than that would be needed for his calling.

The aedile closed the door behind them. He extended his long fingers in a gesture toward the chair. “Take a seat.”

Kuja managed not to ask what the man was up to and sat on the chair. He rested his palms on his bare knees and looked up at the aedile. The other man was studying him with those dark, unknowable violet eyes.

“Senator Caelius Ardyn is a strange man, don’t you think? He insisted that part of our arrangement was that I would not do anything to you that you did not want done.”

Kuja swallowed. “The Senator is a man of his own interests.”

“Indeed.” The aedile rested his hands on his hips. “Tell me, Kuja. Where are you from, originally?”

“Um, from Persia, sir.”

“I thought as much. You have the look to you.” The corner of his mouth quirked upward in the start of a smirk. “You know, when I was a child growing up in Rome, the old man next door had a eunuch that kept an eye on his daughters. Kept them out of trouble.”

Kuja stared up at the other man. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Is there anything else you wanted to tell me, my lord?”

The man chuckled. “Please. When we are in private like this, you have my permission to call me Mateus. And, I am quite aware that Senator Caelius intends for you to be his little bedroom spy. Nothing wrong with that, as long as I get what I paid for.”

“And what did you pay for, m--Mateus?”

He reached out, brushing the blunt tips of his fingernails along Kuja’s cheek. “I paid to indulge myself in your beauty.”

“Just my beauty, my lord?”

Mateus smirked. “I am certain that you are beautiful all over, Kuja.”

“Most men just skip the beauty and move on to the indulgence.”

“Most men are fools.” The aedile took Kuja’s right hand and lifted it to his lips. He breathed softly along Kuja’s skin before pressing a kiss to his wrist. “After all, art is meant to be enjoyed.”

Kuja stared, half holding his breath as he watched the strange, covetous way that Mateus’s lips moved down the length of his forearm and to his elbow.

“You are so very beautiful, Kuja,” he said. “But then, men must tell you that on a daily basis.”

“Well, yes…”

The aedile dropped to his knees in front of the chair. The creamy white linen of his tunic bunched up along his thighs, but Kuja quickly lost sight of that as the man leaned forward and rested his cheek upon Kuja’s right knee.

He didn’t know what to do. He’d never encountered a man who acted like this before in his presence. Mateus was, at the least, a little more attractive and a little less intimidating from this angle.

“I have a pretty young maiden,” Mateus said in a low murmur. “She is living in Rome right now, but in the Spring she will come here and we will be wed.” He ran his fingers slowly along the bend of Kuja’s left knee. “And yet I believe I would gladly continue to pay Senator Caelius to enjoy your beauty.”

Kuja swallowed. “As long as you don’t spend all the dowry on such enjoyments.”

The aedile pressed his lips to Kuja’s skin. “If I do, that is my right to choose to do so.”

 

Ardyn was casually waiting for Kuja when he returned from the home of Marcus Petronius Mateus. Or, at least, that was the impression that the young slave got when he returned to the house. The Senator was lounging in the peristyle gardens, toes dipped into the watering pool while he peered at a half unfurled scroll on the stone next to him.

“I have returned, my lord,” Kuja called. The Senator made a show of getting up and dusting himself off while Kuja approached.

“And so you are, my dear little statue.” Ardyn leaned over him, his big hands feathering lightly to touch Kuja’s cheeks, his arms, and down to his hips. “Are you hurt? Any marks?”

“I’m fine, sir,” Kuja said. He tried not to laugh as his master’s long fingers tickled at his sides. “The aedile was a gentleman, all things considered.”

“Yes, well.” The Senator muttered something under his breath. He stooped in front of Kuja, fingers lifting up the edge of his tunic to peer at his thighs. “With men like Petronius Mateus, you never can be sure which way their appetite is going to go.”

Kuja managed to restrain himself from swatting the Senator’s hands away. “And what of your appetite, my lord?”

Ardyn rose and poked the tips of his pointer fingers into Kuja’s cheeks. “I hunger only for your lavishly expensive smile, my dear statue.”

“As you wish, sir.” In truth, Kuja was glad to not have to discuss the matter further. While the aedile had not gone as far as wanting to penetrate him--a blowjob was enough today, thank you--Kuja had still been made a touch uncomfortable by how fixated upon his skin the man was.

“Come, you are just in time to join me for dinner.” The Senator wrapped an arm around Kuja’s shoulders and hugged him to his side.

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Of course I am.” He gave Kuja a squeeze. “Besides, you need to keep your strength up. Who knows what sort of of perverted politician or rich deviant will want to meet you next?”

“Of course.”

Kuja knew he meant well, but he really wished the Senator didn’t seem so enthused about his future audiences.

 

\--End--


End file.
